Video Game Kids
by Agent BM
Summary: Language in some chapters, remember that. My oc's Lucy and Kevin start a show where they review games of today and Yesterday. Please Review. Game suggestions old and new accepted as soon as i see the game and it needs to have something bad about it. You'll be given credit for game suggestions you send in. The LAST EPISODE IS UP, Animaniacs
1. Schwarzenegger games pt 1

**Video game kids**

**I don't own wreck it ralph or any of the games mentioned or reviewed in the story.**

**happy birthday to me everyone, i am now 17 years old and i'm giving you all a gift of another story from me. I got the idea for this from the angry video game nerd. If you haven't seen his videos, go watch them, they're pretty funny, lots of cursing and you learn a thing or 2 about games of the past. But until then, here's my birthday present to YOU!**

A floating camera turned on to film Lucy and Kevin who were sitting on a couch talking

"Does my hair look alright?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, what about mine?" asked Lucy

"It's good, oh are we on?" asked Kevin

"Yeah" said Lucy

"Greetings all you gamers out there, I'm Kevin Fluggerbutter" said Kevin

"And I'm Lucy Fluggerbutter" said Lucy

"And we're the video game kids" said the 2 of them

"This is the first episode of our new show which will be broadcasting all across the arcade, it never hurts to make a few extra dollars" said Lucy

"We've been inspired by this guy on youtube called The Angry video game nerd to review games and consoles, old and new" said Kevin

"And lucky for us, our dad collects all the stuff the nerd collects, consoles, games, he has every single console ever made and like almost every game ever made" said Lucy

"We don't know, we're not gonna count all his games, but he said it was alright for us to use his stuff. Besides, who better to review video games than 2 kids who live in a video game" said Kevin

"Today for our first episode, we'll be reviewing some games starring one of our family's favorite tough guys, Arnold Schwarzenegger" said Lucy

"Our family loves this guys movies, we have almost every movie with him in it, except Junior, that one freaks us out. A movie where a guy gets pregnant isn't something you want to see" said Kevin

"And even though our mom hates terminators, she enjoys the movies and the games that have been made. The only way you'll get her to freak out about them now is to have a real one aiming a gun at her. But thanks to security features she added that'll never happen in this game. So what game will we play first brother?" asked Lucy

"Our first game is gonna be-

Kevin reached into a box and pulled a game out at random

"Total Recall" said Kevin

"I loved the movie total recall. It was the first R rated film we ever saw" said Lucy

"Yeah i remember, we were getting good grades in racing school. So good that dad let us watch one of his and moms movies. We chose this and it was so cool. When we found out dad had a game based on the movie, we were anxious to play it. But when we played it we were very dissapointed, lets show the audience what we mean" said Kevin

Lucy put the game into a Nintendo Entertainment system plugged into the tv and turned it on

"See, so far so good, there's arnolds face, you're given a small plot about whats happening, and then the game begins. You play as Arnold and your only means of defense is a short punch" said Kevin

"I'm just walking and minding my own business until this butt head reaches out from an alley and pulls me in. Now i have to fight this guy and he's like half my size" said Lucy

Lucy repeatedly tapped the buttons on the controller trying to hit the guy

"Come on get over here you fudge hole" said Lucy angrily

She finally managed to kill the guy and walked back to the main part of the game.

"One thing i find strange is this part" said Lucy

She walked into a movie theater showing Total Recall, but it was really just the credits to the game

"You walk into this movie theater and you watch total recall, it would be funny if it was the real movie, but no it's just credits. You earn an extra life while watching but there's no skipping, you have to watch the whole thing" said Lucy

"Want me to play sis?" asked Kevin

Lucy nodded, handed the controller to kevin and slouched back on the couch

"Now here's a part where you fight what i think are cops. I love how when you punch them they fly off the screen" said Kevin

Kevin punched the cops and watched as each one flew off the screen when he killed them

"After making it past the level you fight your wife Lori who just bounces all over the place trying to shoot you. If you punch her a few times you get her gun which doesn't seem to take more damage than your fists already do. And when you get the gun you better make a run for the door. Because this asshole will come and start shooting at you if you don't kill your wife fast enough. You can't kill this guy we've learned, after you kill Lori you must quickly get through the door past this guy. By now i only have 1 life left, this game's hard" said Kevin

"Should we move on?" asked Lucy

"Yeah let's play another game" said Kevin

They turned the game off and took out another game from the box.

"Here's a game the Nerd didn't review, True Lies for the Super Nintendo. In the movie Arnold is a spy who has to stop terrorists, it was cool. This game was made by LJN, in case none of you know, LJN is notorious for making shitty games, but this game can't be that bad, right?" asked Kevin

Lucy put the game in the system and turned it on.

"You play as Arnold whose name in this game is Harry, you're told to get data from a computer and to keep a low profile. This part of the game is easy, as long as you don't shoot anyone on this floor, the bad guys won't shoot. I'm holding a gun and they're not shooting me" said Lucy

"There's something right there, get it" said Kevin pointing to something under a table

Lucy moved under a table and grabbed a passcode card

"That could be useful" said Kevin

Lucy walked up some stairs and a man with a gun started shooting at her

"Here's the part of the game where people shoot you no matter who you are" said Kevin

"It takes a few hits to kill them, it's not fair when i have a pistol and they have machine guns" said Lucy

Lucy died and was told she was told she had 1 life left

"Better be careful sis, last life" said Kevin

"I know" said Lucy

After fighting her way through the mansion she finally made it to the computer she was looking for and got the info, now she needed to get out of the mansion. But she was killed again and told this was her last life

"I thought my last life was the last life i had" said Lucy

"This game can be confusing at times, it's hard to know where to go, there's too many hallways, and its hard to shoot people sometimes. We never made it past the first level to tell you the truth" said Kevin

"Hang on i'm almost out" said Lucy

A guard shot her and she died. A huge nuclear explosion was the death screen

"FUCK" shouted Lucy

"Watch your language sis" said Kevin

"Mom and Dad let us watch R rated movies, i don't think they'll mind me doing a little cursing" said Lucy

"Let's move on" said Kevin

**End of part 1, please review**


	2. Schwarzenegger games pt 2

Kevin pulled out another game from the box

"Last action hero, not one of our favorite films but it has 2 games we're gonna play, one for the nes and super nintendo" said Kevin as he put the nes game in

"Here we are, first thing wrong with it are these cutscenes from the movie, they look like shit. If they can make Arnold's face in total recall look like his can't they at least make the characters on these cutscenes more presentable? Oh well let's just play the game" said Lucy

"So in this game you play as arnold, trying to save the kids on the school building, all i have to say is it's repetitive, all you do is kick people until they die. Everything in this level is trying to kill you, even the cops are shooting at you" said Kevin

"Why are the cops shooting me? I am a cop" said Lucy

"Maybe it's because in the movie, Arnold was reckless and the cops hated him for things he did, i don't know" said Kevin

"This game is nothing more than a button masher, all you do is kick and hopefully not get killed. You can't kill someone without getting hit yourself" said Lucy

"At least this game follows the movie, unlike other games i know dad has. This game even has the hamlet dream scene. But the game's still hard. No way we can finish this" said Kevin

"Let's play the other game" said Lucy as she put in the other game

"Ok here we are, same place as last game, the graphics are better at least, let's see how the game plays" said Kevin

He took the controller from Lucy and started to play the game. Kevin killed a guy with a knife and moved onto a guy with a baseball bat, but he couldn't get past him, the guy kept smacking him in the face with the bat.

"Ok this is starting to piss me off" said Kevin

The guy kept whacking him and kevin couldn't kill him. Kevin lost all his lives

"What a piece of garbage this game is, i can't even get past the 2nd enemy in the game. This is a total piece of shit" said Kevin before throwing the game behind him

"Hey kids, filming your show?" asked Rancis who walked into the room

"Yeah, we just played one of your terrible games" said Kevin"

"Yeah i know these games are terrible but they're what i collect. I don't care what you do with these as long as you don't break them, unless they're common or easy to fix or replace, then you can break them" said Rancis

"So i can destroy that last action hero game?" asked Kevin

"Of course" said Rancis

"In that case"

Kevin grabbed the game and smashed it by throwing it against the wall and stomping on it

"How many games do you kids have left?" asked Rancis

"Just 1 it looks like" said Lucy

"Well after you finish you kids better get to bed, you have finals in racing school tomorrow. If you pass then you can officially be considered racers in the game" said Rancis

"Ok dad" said the kids

"Ok, looks like we have time for one last game, predator" said Lucy

"How can this be bad? It's Predator, when you look at the game, you think, Yeah, this game's gonna be awesome, playing it will turn you into a sexual tyrannosaur, like me" said Kevin

"What does that mean?" asked Lucy

"I have no idea that's just something that was said in the movie, lets just play and get to bed, i want to pass so i can finally be considered a racer" said Kevin

Kevin placed the game into the NES and turned it on

"Ah Predator, one of Arnolds best films, in case you don't know the plot, here's what happens. Major Dutch Schaefer and his commandos fly into the jungles of south america to rescue their allies who are being held captive by guerillas. After fighting a huge battle Arnold and his team are being hunted by an unknown creature, which if you don't know is the predator" said Lucy

"How can a game like predator be bad, it's a cool movie and it was a cool concept for a game, well here's why the game is bad" said Kevin

The game started and the Arnold character was dressed in pink

"See that? He's wearing pink, never in the movie does he wear pink. And i'll say this now, the game doesn't really follow the movie, you can get weapons like machine guns, laser guns and grenades, but most of your enemies are weird creatures like amoebas, scorpions, these skull things, and a few enemy soldiers, this game is so bad the enemies commit suicide" said Lucy

"One thing to remember, when you pause you better not hit any other button but the pause button, because if you do, you will self destruct, i'm not joking" said Kevin

Kevin demonstrated and Arnold blew up. He had 2 lives left

"Another thing is you can't tell what you can or can't jump on, like that dark patch of grass, jump through that and you go through the floor and die. If i can't jump there then that patch of grass shouldn't be there, it should be black. And this part where i have to jump through platforms, if i walk through the wall or jump too far i die. That's just bullshit right there" said Lucy

"That's it i can't play this anymore" said Kevin as he turned the game off

"In conclusion, Arnold made some pretty bad games, but he's still a great actor nonetheless. Predator is a god awful piece of shit game, it has nothing to do with the movie and i can't play this long enough to get to a predator. According to the internet you fight more predators than you do the actual predator" said Kevin

"Well that's all the time we have for today, but we'll see you next time when we review, i don't know maybe some nicktoon games or some party games, i don't know, see how the ratings for this show go" said Lucy

"Kids, get to bed, it's almost 11" said Vanellope

"Ok mom" said Lucy

"We'll see you in the future, hopefully" said Lucy

**If you have any suggestions for games, old or new, let me know in the comments**


	3. Nascar the game 2011

**This game request is brought to you by Captain Alaska. Any problems mentioned in this game review are coming from him. I hope you enjoy this, and i hope i get your oc right in this. Please review and enjoy**

(Camera on)

"Hello everyone, i'm Lucy" said Lucy

"And i'm Kevin" said Kevin

A girl jumped onto the couch and between the 2

"And i'm Ella Nougatson" said the 3rd person

"And we're the video game kids" said Lucy and Kevin

"Turns out our show is a success" said Kevin

"So we'll be making more of these" said Lucy

"We got some good news, we passed our final exams, we're real racers" said Kevin

"We don't have to go to school again that's the great thing" said Lucy

"Why don't we show the audience our licenses?" asked Ella

"Great idea" said Kevin

The 3 took their racing licenses out of their pockets and pointed them at the camera

"To celebrate, we're going to review a racing game. And our friend Ella has a game for us. Her father saved a game so bad for us that he's begging us to destroy it when we're done" said Lucy

"It's true, me papa hated this game when he bought it, and after cleaning out his old junk, he still hates it. After watching your show he was wondering if you could do something with it" said Ella

"And what game might that be?" asked Kevin

Ella unzipped her jacket and took a game out of it

"Nascar the game 2011 for Playstation 3" said Ella

"Nascar huh?" asked Lucy

"We've never been too much nascar fans" said Kevin

"You 2 don't like nascar? Then why're we even friends?" asked Ella

"Because our parents are friends of yours, we have cool stuff, we go on crazy adventures and stuff, and there's not too many people our age to hang out with" said Lucy

"Yeah i know, i've seen what you 2 do all day when you're not occupied with something better to do" said Ella

"Enough talk lets just play the game" said Lucy

Lucy put the game into a playstation 3 and started the game

"I don't know any of the places here so i'm just gonna pick a random track, and go with Jeff gordon, i know who he is" said Lucy

The race was about to begin but a caution flag came out

"There's one problem, that happens sometimes" said Ella

"Ok so we get a caution before the race starts. good to know but it's going to take more before we lose our tempers" said Lucy

The race started

"Controls seem ok, nothing bad here" said Lucy

The screen started glitching a bit and the track dissapeared. The car looked like it was flying

"What the fudge is that?" asked Lucy

"We're not supposed to review game glitches until after Nicktoon days" said Kevin

The track came back

"Give me that controller, let me play" said Kevin as he grabbed the controller from lucy

"Everything seems ok" said Kevin

"You may say that now but just wait" said Ella

Kevin went into a turn and the car flipped over

"Ok what was that?" asked Kevin angrily

"One of the games flaws" said Ella

"And now i'm stuck, what the fudge is wrong with this game?" asked Kevin

The oncoming racers crashed into kevin. An instant replay showed the huge crash

"Whoa, that is what i call a crash" said Ella

"Not my fault it's this games stupid controls. I'm playing some other track" said Kevin

The race started and the game had it's usual glitches

"Ok this is starting to piss me off" said Kevin

Kevin wrecked a car without even touching it.

"Ok that just doesn't happen" said Lucy

Someone knocked on their door

"Who is it?" asked Lucy

"It's one of your carebots"

"Come in carebot" said Lucy

A little robot rolled in with a tray of snacks

"Thought you could use some refreshments, Ella i got you oreos, whipped cream and pepsi your favorite, Lucy your gushers and pringles and coke, and Kevin your gummy worms and orange soda" said Carebot

"Thanks carebot" said Ella

"Your welcome, carebot is- hey whatcha playing?" asked Carebot

"A shitty game" said Lucy before sipping her soda

"Trust me you don't want to play it" said Ella as she stuffed oreos and whipped cream in her mouth

"Please try to not eat more than you can put in your mouth ms Ella. And a shitty game, i better go" said Carebot before rolling away

Someone pushed Kevin so hard he turned the wrong way

"Hey what gives why can't i back up?" asked Kevin angrily

"Another problem" said Ella as she sipped her pepsi

Kevin turned the game off and started to smash the game angrily while cursing to himself

"Want a gusher, he's gonna be a while" said Lucy

"Sure i'll take one" said Ella

She bit one and her head turned into a cherry. Lucy and Ella just watched as Kevin let out all his rage on the game until it was nothing but a pile of broken pieces. He chucked the game box out the window

"That game was a total piece of garbage" said Kevin angrily

"Why do you think me papa asked me to bring it to you 2?" asked Ella

"I can see why now. I can only imagine the frustration anyone who bought this game had" said Kevin

He collapsed on the couch next to Ella

"That's all the time we have, see you next time on Video game kids. Someone hand me my worms" said Kevin

Ella grabbed his gummy worms and he poured them down his mouth

"Those are good worms" said Kevin


	4. Simpsons games pt 1

"Hello all you gamers out there, i'm Kevin Fluggerbutter"

"And I'm Lucy Fluggerbutter"

"And We're the Video game kids" said the 2

"Today we'll be reviewing games from one of the longest animated cartoons around, the simpsons. There were a LOT of simpsons games, like Krusty's fun house, Bart vs the juggernauts, Bart vs the world, Bart vs the space mutants, Virtual Bart, Bart meets radioactive man, Bart's nightmare, Night of the living treehouse of horror, escape from camp deadly, Bart and the beanstalk, Tapped out, The simpsons game, simpsons road rage, there were simpsons games everywhere" said Lucy

"But we won't be reviewing all those, it'll take forever to do them. So we're only going to play the games we have in this box" said Kevin

Lucy took a game out of a box

"First game was a request from some guy who calls himself Smokescreen2814, Bart's nightmare for the super nintendo. Thanks smoke" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed a controller

"Here's the story, bart falls asleep doing his homework and he dreams that he has to collect his homework which blew outside. He needs to do it if he gets a good grade, i should get a good grade just for playing this" said Kevin

"The game is awful, all you do is walk along the street, looking for 8 pages of barts homework. When you find a page you play a minigame, in this minigame all you do is kill what looks like bacteria in a bloodstream, it gets boring. All you do is pump air in them like your dig dug, except dig dug was a better game than this" said Lucy

"When you beat the level you go back to the street. All you do is avoid obstacles on this street like hedge heads, flying saxaphones, and worst of all this lisa fairy, you don't want to hit her, if you do she turns you into a frog" said Kevin

"Other minigames include an indiana jones game, a superhero game, a monster game, and others, the game has multiple endings, the best ending is if you collect all the pages and you get an A+, the worst ending happens if you run out of lives or lose all the minigames, that ending is Bart gets an F and his parents are disappointed" said Lucy

She turned the game off

"Barts nightmare is a god awful piece of shit and shouldn't be played" said Lucy

Kevin reached into the box

"Next we have Bart vs the juggernauts for the game boy" said Kevin

He put the game on a super game boy which was attached to the super nintendo

This game isn't too bad, in this game Bart is on a game show, all you have to do is survive the challenges and collect coins to move onto the next day. If you don't collect enough coins you lose and can't move onto the next day" said Kevin

"Some of the games include, skateboarding, basketball, there's this game called Hop, Skip n fry, in this game you have to avoid stepping on tiles of electricity" said Lucy

"One game i enjoy is the fighting game, in that game you fight one of the juggernauts over a pool of nuclear waste" said Kevin

"It's an ok game i must say" said Lucy

Kevin took out another game and put it in the super game boy

"Next we have Bart and the beanstalk, and boy is this game a piece of shit" said Kevin

"A jack and the beanstalk parody game may not have seemed bad at the time they made this game, but its not a really good game. Your only weapon is the slingshot, and its ammo only goes so far, your main enemies are bugs and you can't kill them without taking a hit yourself" said Lucy

"What's awful about this game is you need to collect all the coins if you want to reach the next level. If you miss just one coin, you gotta go back and get it, This game's a piece of shit and it should never ever be played" said Kevin


	5. Simpsons games pt 2

Lucy pulled another game out of the box

"Here's an awful game, Virtual Bart for the Sega Genesis. This game is hard as crap" said Lucy

"Here's the plot, Bart is at his school science fair, and he volunteers to be a human guinea pig for a virtual reality experiment. The Genesis version is hard as ass, only reason we're playing this one was because it was the first one we could find" said Kevin

"In order to escape the machine, you have to play a series of mini games, like there's one where you're a pig and you have to release all the pigs from Krusty's pig factory and if you die you become a bart shaped corn dog. Another game is this mad max motorcycle game, where you fight the bullies on a motorcycle your way home. When you get back Bart pushes his dead family off the couch without a care in the world and watches Krusty the clown" said Lucy

"Other games include a waterslide level, one where you're a baby, and one where you try to ruin school picture day for everyone" said Kevin

"It's ok but not the greatest simpson game" said Lucy

"Next we have Bart vs the space mutants for the Nintendo Entertainment system. There were a lot of Bart games. According to the internet this was a best selling game at the time, i don't know why, it's not what we expected it to be" said Kevin

"Here's the plot, Bart is the only one who knows of an alien invasion because of some x ray glasses he has. In order for the aliens to fulfill their plot to take over springfield, they need things like purple colored objects, hats, balloons, exit signs, and finally nuclear rods. All you do is collect the amount of items the level tells you to. There's aliens disguised as humans in the levels, you can only see them with your x ray glasses. If you hit them you get a letter that spells out a letter of one of the simpsons, if you collect enough letters that family member will help you during the boss battle" said Lucy

"Here's our complaint, the controls aren't good, the simpsons theme plays over and over again the entire game, and i'd rather kill aliens than collect different objects" said Kevin

"Let's move onto another game" said Lucy

"Next we have Bart vs the World for the NES" said Kevin

"The plot is Bart won an around the world scavenger hunt trip in some contest for the krusty the clown show. But Mr. Burns wants the simpsons family off the face of the earth for always ruining his plans, so he tasks his relatives from around the world to kill you" said Lucy

"Here's what you do, you go through the levels, collecting Krusty heads, avoiding getting killed, and at the end of the stage you fight a boss, which is one of Mr. Burns' relatives" said Kevin

"The places you can go to in this game are China, the north pole, egypt, and finally Hollywood" said Lucy

"The game has 2 endings, one is if you collect all the krusty heads, in that ending Krusty lets you pie Mr Burns and Smithers for trying to kill you. If you don't collect all the krusty heads then you don't win anything. That really sucks" said Kevin

"Doesn't suck more than this game" said Lucy


	6. Simpsons games pt 3

"We have time for a couple more games, then me and my brother have something else to do. Next we have Night of the living treehouse of horror for game boy color, all we have to say is it sucks" said Lucy

"The plot to this game is that you have to go through some of the stories shown on the treehouse of horror episodes, there's a level with Zombies, a level where you're a fly, a level where you're trying to rescue santas little helper from an evil house, even a level where you have to survive teachers who want to eat you" said Kevin

"When i first saw that episode, i had nightmares for a week, i was 5" said Lucy

"I remember you wouldn't leave your bedroom and you wouldn't let go of your gummy bear" said Kevin

"I know it was ridiculous now but i remember when you were 5 you were scared of fire" said Lucy

"Fire kills people that's why" said Kevin

"We're getting off topic, lets get back to the review, unfortunately we can't play this one for you, game keeps crashing, we don't know why, and its not like we can go to the store and buy a new one, so consider yourself lucky game. Too bad because we had things to say about this one" said Lucy

"Mostly about the first level, there was this thing that kept killing us in the dark rooms before the game crashed" said Kevin

"Next we have simpsons wrestling the playstation 1, and all it is is wrestling with simpsons characters, that's it. It's ok but the graphics aren't all that good, problems with old games. Lets move on" said Lucy

"Next is simpsons road rage for playstation 2, this is a pretty fun game. Think of it like crazy taxi if you know what that is. Mr burns bought all the public transportation in springfield and replaced everything with radioactive buses that threaten peoples health. So you basically start your own taxi service and deliver people anywhere they need to go across town. It's a fun game, you can crash into anything and there's no consequences against you" said Kevin

"Next is simpsons hit and run, this game is like the grand theft auto games, enough said about that, you drive and you walk around, simple as that" said Lucy

"Last game, Simpsons Tapped out, this was released a few years before we were born, its a mobile game. All you do is build your own springfield, anyway you want it. You send your characters on quests to earn money and Donuts, there's holiday updates, and every now and then you get something new to build for your town like the springfield squidport or Krustyland. Its ok, addicting but ok" said Kevin

"Well that wraps up this review, there were other simpsons games but like we said, there's too much for even us, that and they don't all work because of their age" said Lucy

Kevin looked at his watch and whispered into Lucy's ear

"Well that's all the time we have for today, we gotta get going, we bought tickets for a movie and we don't want to sit in the way front. See you next time" said Lucy


	7. Waterworld

"Hello everyone, i'm Lucy"

"And I'm Kevin"

"And we're the video game kids"

"Today we'll be reviewing some games for the genesis and super nintendo, Waterworld" said Kevin

"Now we know what you're all thinking when you hear the name of that movie" said Lucy

"Say what you want about us but we actually liked it" said Kevin

"Sure it wasn't the best thing we ever saw in our lives but we still like it, despite some of the things that happened in it" said Lucy

"But we're not here to talk about the movie, we're here to talk about the games" said Kevin

"First up is the super nintendo version, just like the movie, it takes place in the future, the polar ice caps have melted and the world has flooded thousands of feet above the surface" said Kevin

"First level, you control the mariners boat while shooting the smokers who're riding jet skis and trying to kill you. Its hard to navigate sometimes, but this first level is easy once you get used to it. Now here's whats wrong with this level, there's buildings rising out of the water, that wasn't in the movie, any skyscraper seen in the movie was way below the water, they weren't floating above the water" said Lucy

"After killing the smokers, you go into a side-scrolling level where the mariner is trying to collect treasures to get a bonus. After that you go to the atoll and fight the smokers again. Every level the smokers get a new type of boat to kill you with, including speedboats, big gunboats, and they take a lot of hits. You'll wish the jetskis were the only enemies after playing this" said Kevin

"After the shooting stage is another side-scroller, you play as the mariner again except this time you're on the atoll fighting the smokers. What's not fair about this level is you're fighting the smokers with a sword while they have guns that drain your life too quickly. You have to get really close to them to kill them, but at the same time they're shooting at you. You can't kill them without taking a hit. If you die 3 times in the side scroller levels, game over, while if you die in the shooting levels just once, game over" said Lucy

"What's worse is that there's no continues, we stank at this game so bad that we had to use cheat codes to see the rest of the game, which is pretty much the same thing, but the enemies are harder to kill. Why do the smokers get the cool weapons while the good guys had lousy weapons like spears and swords, the smokers had machine guns, jet skis, a sea plane, me and my sister liked the bad guys in the movie because they had better stuff, sure they were pirates and they smoked, that's why they were called smokers, but still they had a better chance at survival because of the cool stuff they had" said Kevin

"Next we have Waterworld for the Sega Genesis, the controls are a little different than on the super nintendo, it took me a minute to figure out why i wasn't moving, i had to hold the button and the d pad to move. The first stage you're on the boat fighting the smokers who're kidnapping people from the atoll as slaves. Basically you gotta stop them and save as many people as you can. The enemies include jet skis, air boats, and a seaplane that you can't shoot. Your weapons on the boat include spears and bullets, don't waste them all, unlike the super nintendo you got a limited amount of ammo" said Lucy

"After the shooting stage is a side scrolling stage, you're in the atoll killing the smokers with a spear gun, here's my problem, you can't shoot while ducking and jumping, which sucks because you might need to do that while the smokers are shooting at you, luckily they have a pattern for when they shoot, when they're done shooting, you shoot them a couple times and they're dead" said Kevin

"The platforms are confusing, one minute you're jumping and the next you fall into the water where the mariner drowns and is captured. He was a mutant in the movie, he had gills but he can't swim in this game?" asked Lucy

"Luckily there's continues, but not a lot of them, lose all of them and it's game over" said Kevin

Kevin pulled the game out

"There is another waterworld game, but we're gonna save that for when we review its system, but that's not for a while. All we can say are these games are pieces of shit" said Kevin

(Cut to edited clip from the movie)

The deacon is playing the games with a Super nintendo controller

"It does look like shit" said the deacon

(Back to the kids)

"These games sucked more than people thought the movie did. If you ever get a chance to play them, don't. These games are some of the worst games we've ever played. Not the complete worst game we've played, but just don't play it" said Kevin


	8. Nicktoon games pt 1

"Nick nick nick nick nick nick nick nick, Nickelodeon" sang Kevin

"Nick nick nick nick nick nick nick nick, Nickelodeon" sang Lucy

"Greetings everyone out there, i'm Kevin and this is my little sister Lucy"

"And we're the video game kids" said the 2

"Today we're talking about Nickelodeon games, nicktoons to be exact" said Lucy

"Growing up we loved watching dvds and old reruns of old nicktoons, we still do" said Kevin

Lucy opened up a cabinet that was filled with nicktoon dvds and cartoon box sets

"You can say that we're big nicktoon fans, what did you think, all we liked was transformers, star wars and ponies? Nope, we also like nicktoons. Growing up we also played some nicktoon games our dad has gotten over the years. When we first played them they were cool but now that we're 14 our minds have changed about them" said Kevin

"Get comfortable because this review is going to be long, there were so many nicktoon games made, more than we could count" said Lucy

"First up is Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day for the super nintendo, based off the cartoon Rocko's Modern Life" said Kevin

"You play as Rocko, that lovable wallaby from the cartoon. You gotta protect his dog spunky from getting hurt. This game is a puzzle game, you gotta protect spunky at all costs from too big drops, critters, and this crazy dog that wants to kill him. You gotta react fast because Spunky will not stop moving in one direction. Once you get him to a golden fire hydrant you move onto the next level. There are 4 stages in this game, the beach, the dump, o town, and the laundromat" said Lucy

"One thing i liked about this show was that tried to add O to everything they could, like O town, Conglom-O, Kind of a lot o comics, mega lot o comics, they must've liked the letter O" said Kevin

"It's an ok game, but it's not a game i would go back to everytime i play super nintendo" said Lucy

"That's true" said Kevin

"Next is the Rugrats movie for the gameboy color. Who remembers the rugrats from their childhood? Rugrats went on forever. It's one of those nicktoons that went on for a long time before getting cancelled, it was fun, their spinoff, that's another story, but i'm getting off topic" said Lucy

"In this game you play as Tommy Pickles, his brother Dil is missing and he has to replace him, don't know how that's gonna happen. Most of the game is a side scroller, all you have to do is collect items and get to the end of the level, easy as that. The game has locations that were featured in the movie like the pickles house, the woods, even the indiana jones temple from the beginning of the movie" said Kevin

"Rugrats movie is an ok game, its hard enough for kids to try and make it through, but once you get older, you find this stuff easy to do" said Lucy

"Next is Nicktoons Racing for the playstation. What's there to say about it? It's racing with Nicktoons characters. The story is a mysterious racer called all the nicktoons to compete in a race. That mysterious racer later turns out to be plankton from Spongebob. The game is kind of like mario kart, which may explain why this game got bad reviews when it came out. I remember this game used to be plugged in with the other racing games in the arcade, mom and dad used to take us there to learn how to drive" said Kevin

"You play as different nicktoon characters that were known at the time such as the angry beavers, spongebob, arnold, catdog, Stimpy from Ren and Stimpy, Eliza Thornberry from The wild thornberrys, that red rabbit creature from that monster show, and Tommy from the rugrats, you get to race through their different worlds. If you like nicktoons then this is a fun game. The game boy advance version got better reviews, it's basically the same thing so we're not gonna review that one" said Lucy

"Next is Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius for the playstation 2" said Kevin

"Jimmy Neutron was one of the cool Nicktoons growing up, who didn't love all his cool gadgets, he had a rocket, goddard the robot dog, a cool watch that shot lasers and made phone calls, he was really cool" said Lucy "But his games, well we'll talk about that"

"The first level takes place at Retroland, the theme park from the movie. The first problem is that the characters mouths don't move while they're talking. This guy named Nick tells you you have to collect 6 prizes to show off for sneaking out at school tomorrow. You travel the park, collecting neutrons, and getting prizes which include a rocket, fish, an ultralord action figure, yeah this sucks, i expected more" said Kevin

"The graphics suck too. So after you get your prizes you go home and you learn the next day your parents have been abducted by aliens. You go around telling people about your plan to rescue them while fighting the yolkians who're trying to capture you. Here's something they got wrong, they didn't fight the yolkians til they reached their planet, the kids never fought the yolkians on earth, so why're they there. The yolkians also respawn so you have to keep killing them" said Lucy

"Besides the bad graphics and the boring gameplay, yeah i don't have anything nice to say about this, this game sucks" said Kevin

"We also have the pc game, this is a god awful piece of crap. It stinks more than when our dog takes a shit. The graphics are terrible, more terrible than the playstation game, the yolkians look god awful, they don't even move their arms when they talk, they just float there. Jimmy's friend carl looks terrible, Jimmy and goddard don't look pretty either" said Lucy

"They don't have any expressions on their faces and their bodies look just so weird, the playstation's graphics were better than this" said Kevin

"The controls are a little sloppy, i can't play this anymore" said Lucy


	9. Nicktoon Games pt 2

"Next game we have is Hey Arnold! The movie for the game boy advance. Arnold was great, he was a football headed kid who did all this cool stuff. The movie came out in 2002 to mixed opinions and was a box office bomb despite it making $15 million dollars at the box office. We thought it was cool but we're not here to talk about the movie, we're here to talk about the game" said Kevin

"The game is pretty fun, it follows the movie greatly, has pictures from the movie in the cutscenes. You play as Arnold, his friend Gerald, and his grandma and grandpa in 5 different worlds, with 4 stages each. With a cheat code which we haven't been able to pull off just right, you can play as Arnold's secret admirer, Helga. Each character has their own starting weapon, such as bubblegum, teeth, and toilet paper. The story of the game and movie is Arnold's neighborhood is in danger of being torn down by a man named Scheck who wants to turn it into a shopping mall, and you gotta stop him" said Lucy

The game is a side scroller, with each level having its own mission, such as delivering flyers for a block party, setting explosives, finding Arnolds friends, even escaping from jail. Your main enemies are Schecks henchmen, security guards, rats, in one level the enemies include a cat and Arnolds pet pig Abner. Each stage has a boss level, the first boss is Schecks henchman, the second one is Nick Vermicelli, the 3rd villain is a security guard who we refer to as the guy in the bathtub because in the movie, he was taking a bath when Grandma escaped through his toilet. The 4th boss is a security guard at the FTI building, and the final boss is Scheck himself" said Kevin

"The bosses can take some getting used to to defeat, but with the right weapon, and once you find their pattern, they're not as hard. The hardest boss would have to be Scheck himself, he's the biggest of all the bosses. The game is a really fun game and i highly recommend it" said Lucy

"The only part i don't like about the game is when you're in the FTI building looking for the document that'll save the town. The final room in that level is filled with safety deposit boxes, tons of them, and you have to search every one of them to find just 4 papers. The only way you can avoid that is if you played the game so much you know which boxes the papers are in, it's just like Michael Jackson's moonwalker, but we'll talk about that game another day. The game is still fun either way" said Kevin

"Next is Spongebob Squarepants creature from the krusty krab, this took a while to beat because we didn't always know what to do. But this game was still fun, it even won a kids choice award in 2007. The game's takes place in Spongebob, Patrick, and Planktons dreams, which all exist in the same dream world for some reason. Spongebob is dreaming he's a racer, Plankton's dreaming he's being chased by a giant krabby patty, and Patrick is dreaming he's Patrick Starfishman, a comic book superhero" said Lucy

"The levels include racing, a comic book world, being chased by the patty, that level took some getting used to because you're not facing forward when running. There's also a rocket level, a level where you're a giant monster which was really fun, and a level where you're in the alaskan bullworm. This game took us a few days to beat but it was worth it" said Kevin

"The final cutscene is when the 3 wake up and the dream turns out it belonged to Gary the snail, and he got it from eating a krabby patty before bed. He goes out the next morning and sees patrick and plankton doing things that remind him of his dream, such as patrick in the rocket levels, and Plankton in the giant monster levels" said Lucy

"The game ends with spongebob getting eaten by the alaskan bullworm, that's funny. Since we're playing this on a game cube there's no sound on the final cutscenes, but on other consoles there is sound, i wonder why that is?" asked kevin

"We'd play another version of the game to figure out what they're saying but we're not gonna start over now" said Lucy

"Now we're gonna play Nickelodeon Party Blast for the Xbox, this game got really bad reviews, why is that? Because it's a ripoff of mario party. You play as different nicktoons as usual, and you play different party mini games while cat dog hosts the show. The graphics are terrible and the game is confusing at times, this games sucks, what's next?" asked Kevin


	10. Nicktoon Games pt 3

"We have come to our final games in our nicktoons video. I know we're missing some more games such as Fairly oddparents Breakin Da Rules, Jimmy Neutron vs Jimmy Negatron, Spongebob Boating Bash and Barnyard, but we don't have the games, our dad can only get so much at a time. Fortunately we found some copies of the games online and bought them with our allowances. But unfortunately they won't be here for a while, so those games will have to wait." said Kevin

"But for now we're going to review the nicktoons unite series, anyone remember playing those games? The games are Nicktoons Unite, Battle for Volcano Island, Attack of the Toybots, and Globs of Doom" said Lucy

"These game's are really fun, you play as different nicktoons, explore their worlds, battle villains, it's fun, let's start where it all began, Nicktoons Unite" said Kevin

"The plot to this game is Professor Calamitous from Jimmy Neutron, along with Denzel Crocker from Fairly Oddparents, Plankton from Spongebob, and Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom, have teamed up with each other and built a doomsday machine that they plan to use to take over each others worlds. So Jimmy Neutron calls in Spongebob, Danny, and Timmy Turner and his fairies to stop them" said Lucy

"The first level is the ghost zone prison from Danny Phantom. After fighting your way thru you fight Walker, the prison warden. He takes some time to kill because when he stomps he hurts your characters. Afterwards you go to Amity park and stop ghosts that're possessing citizens, then you fight Vlad in his lair. Vlad is a very hard boss, but he does give a good fight, that's what you want in a game, and he can be beaten with some patience, when the time comes you possess Danny's dad and beat the shit out of vlad" said Kevin

"After defeating Vlad you go to Bikini Bottom, everyone but spongebob needs to chew jimmy's special air gum to breathe underwater, would've been better if they had scuba suits, but Jimmy's the genius here" said Lucy

"In this level you save citizens who're being kidnapped by plankton, then you have to save the Jellyfish, and last but not least, you fight plankton" said Lucy

"When we first played this, we thought plankton would be easy to kill, we thought all we'd have to do was step on him or stop him from firing weapons, boy were we wrong. He has a giant crab robot suit that he uses to fight in. After defeating Plankton you go to Fairy world where you have to stop crocker from draining the power from the big wand" said Kevin

"Crocker is one of the hardest bosses in this game, first you have to destroy these generators that're giving crocker power and giving him health, all while crocker is shooting you and your friends. But after you take down those generators you can defeat him" said Lucy

"You then go back to Jimmy's lab where Cindy Vortex somehow got in and is blaming jimmy for the strange things happening. Jimmy notices goddard has a flea bot in him that calamitous has been using to spy on him, that's how he was able to make the portal to the other dimensions. You then go inside goddard and have to defeat the flea bot, but first you have to make goddard trust the other nicktoons. After destroying the flea bot you face the evil syndicate and their doomsday machine. Now you have to fight all the villains at once" said Kevin

"They take a while, this is the hardest boss battle you will do in this game, harder than crocker, harder than Plankton, Harder than Vlad. After you destroy the doomsday machine all the heroes are going home. Before the game ends Jimmy has one more thing to say to Cindy" said Lucy

"GET OUT OF MY LAB" shouted Jimmy

"Classic Jimmy. Next we have the sequel, Battle for Volcano Island" said Lucy

"This game got praise for it's story, gameplay, bosses, plus new characters" said Kevin

"The plot is that these crabs have summoned the nicktoons to their island to save them from this thing called the Mawgu. You can play as Danny Phantom, Spongebob, and timmy in all versions of the game, but you can't play as Jimmy in any version. This game is fun, your enemies look like monsters made of sand. They're fun to beat the shit out of. It's fun trying to figure out what to do, i recommend this game" said Lucy

"Next is Attack of the Toybots, after this game the nicktoons games started getting bad reviews for their graphics, but we'll talk about that later. The story is Prof. Calamitous is on this game show called the biggest Genius, his plan to win is that he's kidnapping fairies and feeding them krabby patties. Why you may ask? Because their farts along with ghost energy give enough power to fuel his army of toybots which he'll use to take over the universe" said Kevin

"The gameplay is similar to the last few games, you fight armies of toybots with the different nicktoon characters, same old, same old. One thing that's cool is you get to play as different nicktoon characters from old shows that were cancelled at the time. In some versions you can play as Mr. Blik from Catscratch, Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life, Stimpy from Ren and Stimpy, Gir from Invader Zim, and Jenny from My life as a teenage robot. I find that cool that you can play as these guys in different versions of the game" said Lucy

"One last game, Nicktoons Globs of Doom, the last in the series, and the worst according to critics, why is that? Let's find out" said Kevin

"The plot is that the nicktoon universes are being invaded by these blobs of orange goo, being released by a giant blob named Globulous maximus, and you gotta stop him, as usual. You play as characters from Spongebob, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Invader Zim, and Tak and the power of Juju. You even get to play as their enemies, like Dib, Beautiful Gorgeous, Technis, that guy from Tak i forget his name, and plankton" said Lucy

"Your bosses include the Ghost Dog from Danny Phantom, Bubble Bass from Spongebob, Gir from Invader zim, out of all the bosses, Gir is the hardest to defeat, he's taken control of Zim's house and he's using his defenses against you. You just gotta keep jumping and avoid the pipes coming out of the floor. After getting all the parts to this spaceship you fight Globulus in this space battle that goes on forever" said Kevin

"After beating him the villains betray you and launch all the heroes into space. But globulus saves you and for some reason turns into spongebob, this is a spongebob game remember, the games called Spongebob Squarepants Featuring Nicktoons globs of doom. Your final fight is with globulus and the ship in this wrestling match on the moon. After you destroy the ship you head back to your base on volcano island while the villains float in space. Happy ending, universe saved, game over" said Lucy

"Those games were fun, sure they were button mashers, had hard bosses and terrible graphics with some of the games, but still these games are fun. I know we're missing some games but we'll get to those when the time comes. Until then i guess that concludes our review" said Kevin

"Want to go watch a nicktoon movie?" asked Lucy

"Sure i'd love to" said Kevin

"Then let's end this thing, i'm Lucy and this is Kevin, signing off" said Lucy

"See you next time" said Kevin

**Nick nick nick nick nick nick nick nick, Nickelodeon**

**Upcoming episodes:**

**1: Terminator Games**

**2: Transformers**

**3: Nicktoons MLB**

**4: Wayne's World**


	11. Terminator Games

**Ella Nougatson belongs to Captain Alaska**

"Hello everyone, i'm Kevin"

"I'm Lucy"

A third person jumped onto their couch

"And I'm Ella"

"And we're the video game kids" said Lucy and Kevin

"Today we're going to be reviewing some games from the terminator films" said Lucy

"Yeah Terminator, that was one of the coolest films ever when it came out, one of the films that started James cameron and Arnold Schwarzeneggers careers" said Kevin

"Our parents are fans, even our mom and she gets scared to death when facing the ones in the arcade, long story, but she's getting over that fear better everyday. We have every terminator game made, for nintendo, super nintendo, sega, game cube, we even have the god awful terminator salvation video game for the Xbox 360" said Lucy

The 3 of them put on black sunglasses

"We invited our friend Ella to help us play these games because we can't play all these ourselves. You may remember her from when we played that nascar game" said Lucy

"Hello everyone" said Ella

"Sit back, relax, and watch as we play some awful games because the battle for the past is going to begin right here, right now with this awful game, Terminator for the NES" said Kevin as he held up a gray video game cartridge

He put the game on and gave Ella a controller

"You can go first" said Kevin

"Thanks" said Ella

"This game was released near the end of the nes's lifespan in the mid 90's. You play as kyle reese, your mission is to fight your way to the Skynet base and travel back to 1984, simple right? Well no" said Lucy

"The background consists nothing more than these dull gray bricks, it's kind of boring. When you shoot you go into this crouch position and fire in 3 directions, forward, and this diagonal up and down. In the future levels, besides the gray bricks, there's this city in the background that looks completely undamaged from the nuclear war" said Ella

"The hit detection is lousy, you got to hit the terminators in just the right spot or your bullets go right thru them" said Kevin

"The music is bad, it's just a 3 second loop that repeats over and over" said Lucy

"What i hate is that there's no continues, if you die 3 times, you're starting over from the beginning" said Ella

"There is one way to get extra lives, but it takes forever, all you do is shoot and when you get 50,000 points, you get an extra life. According to the angry video game nerds review of the game, you can only get 6, that's it" said Kevin

"Only good thing i like is when the terminators accidentally commit suicide when trying to jump" said Ella

"Now for the driving stage, this stage really sucks, you have this aerial HK shooting at you, you're in a truck on your way to the skynet base. You gotta shoot the hk and try to avoid its lasers, easier said than done because your lasers only go right thru it" said Lucy

"If you can outrun the hk you have to avoid being killed by an HK tank, these parts of the game are hard. We tried 5 times to beat this stage and we couldn't do it. So i guess this is the end of this games review" said Kevin

"Next in this box is Robocop vs the terminator for the super nintendo, this game is not canon to the terminator franchise, you play as robocop, kill some street thugs, and eventually fight a terminator sent from the future by skynet. In this game, Robocop is the reason skynet was activated, so when Robocop wakes up in the future, he has to fix things by defeating the terminators and destroying skynet" said Lucy

"It's ok, has it's problems such as with the weapons and in the construction yard stage, in that stage we died a lot, guess we suck at this part" said Kevin

"I had to do the stage" said Ella

"Let's move on" said Kevin

"Next is Terminator for super Nintendo" said Lucy

"It's an improvement over the original, first problem is with the beginning, they couldn't use the terminator theme but they could use the opening sequence? That's just weird right there" said Kevin

"You play as kyle reese again, fighting your way through a terminator infested battlefield towards the skynet base. You can shoot everywhere except down or straight up. All you do is run and shoot terminators. It's ok but it's still fun. One enemy that you can't kill are these terminators that're lying on the ground, i call them the worms or snakes" said Lucy

"You can only kill them with grenades, but when you run out all you can do is jump over them" said Ella

"This game is hard, the enemies can pop out of nowhere and you have to react real fast to avoid being hit" said Kevin

"The first level goes on forever, if you manage to get past the terminators you go into this truck level. Luckily you're not driving this time, just shooting. You fight an aerial hunter killer in 3 directions, left, right, and up. All you do is shoot and hopefully survive because you can't dodge the bullets. After that you expect the next level, but no, same level with more walking" said Lucy

"If you make it thru this part you fight another boss, a robot tank. If you can kill it the level's still not over, you have more walking to do, this is the longest level i've ever seen, i hate this game" shouted Ella

"Calm down, one more game for the original terminator, The terminator for the Sega CD" said Kevin

"This game is one of the best you can play, first thing it has the opening sequence, and the terminator theme, as well as some awesome music of its own" said Ella

"You can shoot in a few different directions, but when you're on stairs and the enemy is on the platform behind you, you gotta jump to shoot him" said Lucy

"The hardest enemies to defeat have to be the T-1's, they pop out unexpectedly and take a lot of hits, you gotta shoot them fast to take them down. With some practice you too can enjoy this game" said Kevin

"That's pretty much all we can say about the Sega CD game. That concludes our review of the original terminator games, by 1991 the second movie came out and was the best sequel to a movie ever made, and there were lots more games made to go with it" said Lucy

"The one most people were familiar with was the arcade shooter game. It was so popular they ported it to the super nintendo, sega game gear, sega master system, the game boy, that one was just ridiculous, and the sega genesis" said Kevin

"The super nintendo as far as i know is the closest thing to the arcade game there was. One thing that's stupid was when you accidentally shoot your fellow humans, they scream no. Believe it or not that's the sound they made in the arcade game. In the genesis game they just scream in pain, which i think was better" said Ella

"I never knew they made terminators in gold, those're enemies you fight in the super nintendo game. The first boss you fight in both games is the HK tank, it takes a lot of hits. The tank in the genesis version looks a lot like ROB the robot if you know what he is. The second stage takes place in the human hideout, all you do is destroy the infiltrators, your hardest enemy are these orbs that come out and shoot you" said Kevin

"The third stage is the hardest in every version of the game, you have to protect john connor from HK's and terminators. Even with 2 players playing its still hard, i don't know anyone whose beaten it, but it's possible to beat it" said Ella

"The game was compatible with the Nintendo super scope and the sega menacer, 2 big guns that drained batteries awfully fast while you were playing. The only real way to play it was in the arcade. Now we're going to talk about the lowest form of this game, the game boy version. It's black and white and your lives get depleted awfully fast. Luckily there's no truck stage in this version, but by the time we get to that point of the game we're dead" said Lucy

"That concludes the arcade ports, next is Terminator 2 for the NES. This game was made by LJN, LJN was a company that made toys and video games based off of movies such as Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Back to the Future, Jaws, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, and so on. They should've stuck to making toys because every movie based game they made was a piece of shit, they even made the arcade ports, but the arcade ports were fun" said Kevin

"This game is nothing more than a button masher, all you do is punch the people as much as you can until your fingers start to hurt. There's no strategy, we can't get past the first stage no matter how hard we try. The boss is this huge guy in the bar who takes forever to kill. I don't think he's hurt by your punches, he's probably the first human who can beat a terminator just by punching one" said Ella

"Next is terminator 2 for super nintendo, this game is the worst thing i've ever played, when the character jumps he can't jump very high so it's near impossible to avoid being hit. You gotta collect a shotgun and destroy future objects, all while being beaten by bikers who want you dead" said Lucy

"If you beat that the next stage is the worst motorcycle driving stage ever, the controls are the worst in any game with a driving stage, worst than Roger Rabbit and Worst than Dick Tracy, but we'll talk about those games another day" said Kevin

"Now for some games based off terminator 3, Terminator 3 war of the machines for PC, we'd play it but this won't take long to review, in this game you get to choose to fight as Skynet and the machines, or the Human resistance, this game got bad reviews because the battles were severely unfair, it was a multiplayer game, but more people chose to fight with the humans than they would with Skynet. So the Skynet side lost a lot" said Lucy

"Next is Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines for the Xbox, all i can say is there's bad graphics and some levels remind me of street fighter, except without the special moves" said Ella

"Next is Terminator 3 The redemption for Game cube, this is the best Terminator 3 game we've ever played, the game is a 3rd person shooter, you play as the T-850 killing terminators and having to protect John Connor and his future wife from the T-X. There's a level in the game that shows what skynet would do if all the humans were terminated, i find that cool to know what it's plan for after the war is if it wins, in that timeline Skynet is destroying all human buildings and roads and making the earth the way it sees it" said Lucy

"This is a pretty fun game, the game ends in the future year of 2032, John connor saved the T-850's chip and put it in this huge terminator that will give the humans an advantage. The game ends with the following message, The battle has just begun" said Ella

"Now for our last console game, Terminator Salvation for Xbox 360" said Kevin

"This game is a 3rd person shooter, you play as John connor in the year 2016, 2 years before the 4th film. There are human prisoners being held captive in Skynet and you got to save them with the help of Blair Williams and any other survivors you may find" said Lucy

"The most common enemies are the aerostats, they're easy to kill. Harder enemies are the T-600s and the T-7T's. The T-600's are the hardest to kill because they take a lot of hits, your best bet to defeat them is with the RPG's. The T-7T's you kill by destroying their battery packs, if you can get behind them you can take out their batteries. If you shoot them in the eye you can temporarily disable them, but only for a few seconds" said Kevin

"The game inspired a short lived cartoon only released online and on DVD called Terminator Salvation the machinima series, the cartoon was done in the same animation as this game, the cartoon basically told some things that led up to the film terminator salvation, the humans and the machines are hunting a man who can shut down the machines, but is interfering with human technology as well. Long story short it ends with the guy dying and the humans getting the code to deactivate the machines, if you've seen the actual movie you'll know how that plan went" said Lucy

"Well that's just about every terminator game we can talk about, so i guess now would be a good time to wrap the show up" said Ella

"Yeah good idea, i'm Kevin, this is my sister Lucy and our friend Ella signing off for now" said Kevin

**Upcoming episodes:**

**1: Transformers**

**2: Nicktoons MLB**

**3: Wayne's World**

**4: Dick Tracy**


	12. Transformers Mystery of Convoy

_Transformers! More than meets the eye!_  
_Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!  
__Transformers! Robots in disguise!  
__Transformers! More than meets the eye!  
__Transformers!_

(Camera on)

"Hello everyone, i'm Kevin and this is my friend Ella reporting from Ella's video game shop, before we begin you might be wondering where my sister is, well she's sick, she ate one too many candies in one sitting" said Kevin

"She'll be ok but she can't play the game, too bad because she has her opinions on the games franchise we're reviewing" said Ella

"In the 1980's, there were 2 franchises that captured peoples minds and are still popular to this day, My little pony, and The Transformers, but we're not here to talk about My little Pony, and if my sister was here she wouldn't be talking about it either, she's not familiar with that version of that show. I myself am a fan of the transformers, i collected some of the toys, still looking into the original transformers, i'm a little slow, my sister thinks transformers is ok, she'll watch it every now and then if necessary but i wouldn't call it something she enjoys like i do, she thinks of it as a thing for boys to enjoy while i think of her ponies as something she and other girls can enjoy" said Kevin

"Today we'll be reviewing the game Transformers Mystery of Convoy, or Mystery of Optimus prime, we're playing it on, what is this thing again?" asked Ella

"The Nintendo Famicom, the Japanese NES. Before we begin playing it and talking about its flaws, let me explain the history of this game. Transformers was a spectacular show when it came out in the 1980's. In 1986 the first transformers movie came out in theaters in the US. This movie made an impact because Optimus prime died in the film. But the movie didn't come out in Japan for another few years, so when season 3 of transformers came out, Japanese viewers were baffled on why Optimus Prime wasn't there, this game was made between 86 and 90 to fill in the gap" said Kevin

Ella put the game on

"The game is in Japanese, i can't speak Japanese" said Ella

"It's ok i can't either, in this game, 2 players or not, you play as Ultra Magnus, your goal is to navigate thru decepticon bases and find out who killed Optimus Prime. If you've seen the movie you'd know the killer is Megatron. When you start the game you hear a little jingle from the transformers cartoon. All you have to do is make it to the end of the level, easy right? Well" said Kevin

Kevin was hit once by a jet and died

"That's what happens, one hit deaths, if you die 3 times game over, luckily there's a trick to continue on the level you left off on, when you get a game over, you hit A B and Start on the controller and you continue on the level you died on, you better get used to it because you're gonna be doing that a lot" said Kevin

"The game is unfair in my opinion, you can't tell when an enemy's coming until nearly the last second. Transforming, you better be careful when doing that, sometimes transforming can mean you're asking to get yourself killed. When you do that the enemy can sneak up on you and kill you" said Ella

"The enemies are unfair, your main enemies are these jets, cones, spider bots, they take a lot of hits and can camoflauge themselves into the background sometimes. They can also pass thru solid bricks but you can't shoot thru the bricks. They also kill you in 1 hit, how does a tiny gun or spider kill a giant robot? I wondered the same thing when i first saw that death battle video online, how did that Rainbow colored flying pony defeat a giant robot? I'm getting off topic" said Kevin

"Now lets talk about the bosses, they don't look like anything you've ever seen in any version of transformers. The bosses aren't actual decepticons, the bosses include these small planet things that shoot bullets at you like the death star, The decepticon logo is used like 3 times, except it's colored differently each time. Other bosses include what i think is a decepticon spaceship" said Ella

"Before we continue talking about the bosses, let me talk about the hit detection, it's lousy, you have to hit your enemies dead center or your bullets go right through them. Now lets talk about stage 9, after going through the stage a few times you realize you're repeating the same stage over and over and over again. You need to get a key, then you have to go thru a specific pattern, i'm not gonna explain what it is because who's gonna play this game anyway?" asked Kevin

"After you make it thru the stage you fight Megatron" said Ella

"I almost got him" said Kevin as he tapped on the buttons

Kevin destroyed megatron

"There, i defeated megatron, the leader of the decepticons, you may think i just beat the game right?" asked Kevin "WRONG!"

'Stage 10'

"I defeated megatron but he's not the final boss? He's the leader, so who could be left? Galvatron? Unicron? Devastator?" asked Kevin as he reached the final boss

The final boss looked like a giant robotic godzilla monster

"It's Mecha Godzilla, just kidding his name is Trypticon, or Dinosaurer in Japan, come on i gotta beat him" said Kevin

He fired a few blasts at Trypticons head and destroyed him

"Yes, i did it" said Kevin as he threw the controller on the ground

A message in japanese popped up, the only english words were Scramble Ultramagnus

"All that just for an ending we can't even read" said Ella

"Not to worry Ella, i've been browsing through some transformers websites and was able to figure out what the hell that message says" said Kevin as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket

"Well what's it say?" asked Ella

"The message reads 'Emergency Orders, The Decepticons have come back stronger than ever thanks to a new power. Take Rodimus' Energon cube and crush the decepticons once again. Scramble Ultra Magnus" said Kevin

"I don't get it" said Ella

"Me neither and i just wasted my goddamn time playing this piece of crap game" said Kevin

"So our final thoughts, it's not a fun game, it's really hard. It doesn't even have familiar transformers characters as the bosses, i mean it resorted to using the decepticon logo 3 times, that's in no way original" said Ella

"My thoughts, don't ever play this game, not unless you want to torture yourself. The game play sucks, the enemies are hard to kill, and that annoying song looping over and over all throughout the game, it's not worth it" said Kevin

"Well i think it's time we sign off" said Ella

"Good idea, i'm kevin and this is ella, signing off until next time" said Kevin

**Upcoming episodes from this point:**

**1: Nicktoons MLB**

**2: Wayne's World**

**3: Dick Tracy**

**4: Tiger Electronic games**


	13. Nicktoons MLB

"Hello everyone, i'm back" said Lucy

"And we got our first nicktoon game in the mail, Nicktoons MLB" said Kevin as he held a Wii game up

"Nicktoons MLB, this is gonna be fun, but before we begin how did the last episode go?" asked Lucy

"Fine, did it with Ella, reviewed Mystery of Convoy" said Kevin

"You reviewed it without me?" asked Lucy sadly

"It's ok sis, there's other transformers games for you" said Kevin as he patted her back

"You're right, we will review others right?" asked Lucy

"Of course sis" said Kevin

"Thanks bro" said Lucy

"Now lets talk about the game, what's there to say? It's baseball but with Nicktoons. What i like is they included some old nicktoons like Avatar the last airbender, Invader zim, and Ren and Stimpy. Lucy would you like to explain some things?" asked Kevin

"Of course, first you pick your team, can be a real or fictional team such as the cleveland indians or the Boppers. After picking your team you pick some players, you get to play as old characters such as Powdered toast man, ren and stimpy, Zim and Gaz, some yak guy, to newer characters such as Fanboy and Chum chum, Aang and prince Zuko from Avatar, Sheen and mr. Nesbit from Planet Sheen, Dudley and Kitty from Tuff Puppy, spongebob characters, and more. That's one thing you'll always find in a nicktoon crossover game, Spongebob characters" said Lucy

"Next it's time to pick a field, you can either pick a real life stadium, or a nicktoon stadium, since this is a nicktoon game we're gonna choose a nicktoon field" said Kevin

"Your choices include the Air Temple courtyard, Ghost zone stadium, Frosty Freeze field, Irken Field, Yolkus stadium, and the Poseidome, try and guess which shows those are from. I'm gonna play the Irken Field" said Lucy

"After picking you get some loading cards of different nicktoons doing something cool, casual, or sometimes funny, such as Appa from avatar crushing the bleacher seats, the Almighty Tallests from Zim waiting in line for snacks, Jimmy Neutron and Squidward singing the national Anthem really badly, the 2 hosts messing around in the announcer booth, and more" said Kevin

"The game begins and you're either batting or in the outfield to catch the ball. Your 2 announcers for the game are Perch Perkins from Spongebob, and Gir from invader zim, i'm guessing they don't always agree with what the other says after playing this game for 3 hours last night" said Lucy

"Now the game begins, we're at bat first, now for the gameplay, if you ask me it reminds me of another baseball game we have, Mario super sluggers. Only difference is this has real baseball teams and we don't have to do a bunch of stupid quests to get players. The graphics are good, the audience in the stands actually look like what they do in the cartoon" said Kevin

"All you do when you're at bat is try to hit the ball and run to first base as fast as you can. The faster you shake the nunchucks in a running motion the faster you go, just like mario super sluggers. If you're really good you can get a home run" said Lucy

"Now for the other side, when your team is in the outfield all you have to do is aim and throw the ball, hopefully the batter will miss. If the batter hits the ball and doesn't make a foul you gotta catch the ball and the batter's out. If you don't catch the ball you gotta get it to the base before the player makes it. It's just like any baseball game" said Kevin

"That's pretty much all we have to say, also as you play you can collect trading cards of the different nicktoons, each card has a funny story about the cartoons baseball career in this game" said Lucy

"Next is same game, but for the nintendo ds, it's pretty much the same thing but without all the effort and exercise" said Kevin

"Well that's pretty much it for that game. What can we say, it's baseball, they make tons of baseball games. It's a fun game, if you love nicktoons then i'd think you'd like this game. If you're a hardcore baseball fan, you might not like it, it's more of a thing for kids or for nicktoon lovers who want to relive the old days" said Lucy

**Nickelodeon**

**Upcoming episodes from this point**

**1: Wayne's World**

**2: Dick Tracy**

**3: Tiger Electronic Games**

**4: Viewers choice, theme is consoles, go to my profile to vote for this one on my new poll**


	14. Wayne's World

_Wayne's World_  
_Wayne's World_  
_Wayne's World _  
_Its party time excellent_  
_Wayne's World _  
_Its party time excellent_

(Camera on)

Lucy and Kevin are sitting on a couch wearing black hats that read Wayne's World on them.

"How many of you have seen Wayne's world? It's a really funny movie, starred Mike Myers, this was his first movie in fact. You may know him as the voice of Shrek. This movie had lovable characters like Wayne and his friend Garth, it broke the 4th wall a lot, had multiple endings because 1 just wasn't good enough, it was a whole lot of fun" said Kevin

"How can we even describe it to those who haven't seen it? It's based off a sketch from a show called Saturday Night Live. Wayne and Garth are these 2 guys who run a no budget cable access show called Wayne's world in wayne's basement. Their show gets discovered by a tv executive, and a whole bunch of stuff happens that's hard to explain. The T-1000 from terminator 2 even makes a cameo in it" said Lucy

"Now for the video games, there were 2 video games made for the film, Wayne's world for the NES, and Wayne's world for the Super Nintendo. But what is there from a film to put in a video game? Well" said Kevin

Kevin started the NES game and the first thing seen was Garth holding a gun and moving instruments

"That's how you make a game like this, you have Garth running with a laser gun shooting walking drums and whatever the hell is flying up there. What does this have to do with Wayne's world?" Asked Kevin

"The second level you play as Wayne, after playing as him I'd rather play as Garth again, Waynes only attack is this weird kick, it's pathetic. This game has nothing to do with Wayne's world, all you do is fight these inanimate objects, they never appeared in the movie" said Lucy

She turned the game off

"Start the next game, I'll be right back" said Lucy as she got up

"Where're you going?" Asked Kevin

"Kitchen" said Lucy

"Bring me a soda" said Kevin

He held up the Super Nintendo game

"Next is Wayne's world for Super Nintendo, it's an improved game, but it's not too much better, let me show you why" said Kevin

He turned on the game

"First thing you see is a close up test of Wayne and Garth" said Kevin

"Whoooaaaaa" said Wayne

"Whoooaaaaa" said Garth

"The intro is Wayne and Garth talking on their show and are about to tell the events of the game, you play as Wayne but not Garth, which sucks, Wayne attacks using his guitar which shoots soundwaves at enemies. Apparently Garth has been kidnapped by something, what that is, you'll just have to keep watching" said Kevin

Lucy walked back in and threw a can of soda to Kevin

"What'd I miss?" Asked Lucy

"2nd game review" said Kevin

"Ok let me see, the enemies, they just include a bunch of random things such as darts, donut men, floating instruments, that's cool right?" asked Lucy

"Not" said the 2

"Remember Wayne's annoying Ex-girlfriend from the movie? Well she makes appearances multiple times in the game, sometimes there are 2 of her on the same part of the screen, what did she find a way to clone herself?" asked Lucy

"When you die, Wayne gets on his knees and bows down saying he's not worthy, just like in the movies when he met alice cooper and aerosmith" said Kevin

"One of the weirdest bosses is in the gasworks stage, guess who's the boss? A giant guitar? Waynes girlfriend? No it's Elvis" said Lucy

"Thank you very much" said Elvis

"The stages are really confusing, you never really know where to go unless you've played it enough times" said Lucy

"The last stage is in this weird floating neighborhood. After you reach the end of the stage, you fight the final boss, Zantar the Gelatinous cube, and he has Garth trapped inside" said Kevin

"You know who he is? Because he wasn't in the movie, he was mentioned as a character in a video game in the movie, but that was it, you never see the game. After you defeat him, Garth is released, the tale is over, and that's it" said Lucy

"Waynes world was voted the 19th worst video game of all time, and now you see why. It barely has anything to do with the movie, the enemies are just random objects, its not fun, and it's confusing. You want to play a good game for Nes or super nintendo, play contra or the disney afternoon games on NES, we'll talk about those another time, and play turtles in time or Star Fox on Super Nintendo, those're way better" said Kevin

"Give me these games, i'm gonna destroy them" said Lucy

She grabbed the games and went to her Kart, the Sweet Revenge, which was parked in the garage. She put the games on the floor and ran over them with her kart

"That takes care of that" said Lucy

**Wayne's world, Wayne's world**

**Upcoming from this point:**

**1: Dick Tracy**

**2 Tiger Electronic games**

**3: Viewers choice, vote on my profile for that**

**4: Michael Jacksons Moonwalker**


	15. Dick Tracy

Lucy and Kevin are wearing suits, yellow trench coats, and yellow fedoras

"How many of you have heard of Dick Tracy? Don't answer that, a lot of you probably don't know who the hell he is. And if you're laughing at the name, Shut up, he's a pretty cool guy, he's one of the reasons why we're detectives" said Lucy

"Dick Tracy is the longest running comic strip character who is still making comics to this day i believe. He's a detective who wore clothes kind of like what we're wearing. One thing that made him cool was his radio watch, that's 1 thing people know him for. Last time anyone saw him or heard of him was the 1990 film made by Disney starring Warren Beatty, Al Pacino, and Madonna. It was very colorful, literally. His popularity was short lived however, the movie had mixed reviews and there was a legal battle with Beatty and Disney over who held the rights to the character, Beatty won the battle in 2013" said Kevin

"If the movie did better, Dick Tracy would've had 2 sequels, and a theme park ride called Dick Tracy's Crime Stoppers in Disney World, and in Disneyland" said Kevin

"Before his popularity dwindled, he made some video games that we're going to review. We're going to review Dick Tracy for the NES, and for Sega Genesis" said Lucy

"First we're going to play the sega genesis game, you play as Dick, you walk to the right and shoot bad guys in front, behind you, and in the distance. It's easy and fun, enough to say about that game" said Kevin

"Now we're going to play Dick Tracy for the NES, this is considered the hardest NES Game ever made, well one of them. Why is that? Let's find out" said Lucy as she turned the game on

"You start off at the police station, first thing you gotta do is look at the clues on your notepad. As the game goes on you gotta find the other 4 clues to solve the case. A fake $20 bill was found used at Steve the Tramp's Flop House. You go to your mugshots which tell you where to find the suspects. Steve the Tramp is at 5th and B flophouse, and you better remember that address" said Kevin

"Now it's time to hit the streets, you go to your police car and do a driving stage, first thing that's bad are the controls, sometimes when you pass a turn the car turns in that direction, but you don't want to go that way all the time" said Lucy "Don't get me started on the snipers, they appear on the roofs and they shoot your car. Your car can shoot but it can't shoot the snipers, only way to kill them is to get out of the car and shoot them yourself"

"You may be wondering why we can't just walk to the address like in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, well we can't, we have to be in the police car to get there" said Kevin

"The map is really confusing, there's all these addresses that aren't important until later i think" said Lucy

"Finally you make it to 5th and B and you go into this side scrolling stage. Your weapons include the handgun, tommy gun, and a punch. Whatever you do don't shoot unarmed men, if you do part of your life goes away, so you're constantly switching from the gun to the punch" said Kevin

"If you get to the end of the stage you find steve the tramp, you get the choice to interrogate or arrest him, don't arrest him or you'll be scolded by the police chief. You don't arrest someone in this game until near the end of the case. If you interrogate him, steve tells you to go to the 9th and F pier, remember that because Dick doesn't write it down on his notepad and you're not gonna be told again" said Lucy

"Now you hit the streets again and you go to 9th and F where you fight more bad guys, but your health is starting to be depleted, luckily there's a way to get more, those hearts on the floor aren't just things you pick up. you gotta select the health on your inventory before you reach it, if you know what i mean. It's good but the game's still hard as hell" said kevin

"You find a clue near a safe and it says that footprints were found in a puddle of spilled green ink, that's clue number 2 for the notepad. After you leave the pier you chase a car and shoot it. That's the only time the gun on the car comes in handy" said Lucy

"After capturing the suspect, his name's Shoulders, you interrogate him and he tells you to go to 4th and D warehouse. Then it's the same old routine again, and again, and again until you solve the case. There's a bunch of different cases that you have to solve in this game before you can fight the final boss, Big Boy played by Al Pacino in the movie" said Kevin

"With the help from our parents, our friend Ella, and a lot of luck, we've been able to get to the final boss. Took almost 2 hours but it was worth it. You gotta duck and shoot him quick" said Lucy

"You gotta have fast reflexes because he shoots awfully fast and you only have limited ammo" said Kevin

"After defeating him you get the choice to interrogate or arrest him, You better arrest him. If you choose to interrogate him you'll be scolded by the chief telling you that there's enough evidence to arrest him. Then you'll have to start the level all over again. If you arrest him he goes to jail and the final shot is Dick reading a newspaper that says he's beaten big boy and the city is safe once again. The end" said Lucy

Kevin turned the game off

"This was a really hard game we just played, i don't recommend it unless you're looking for a real challenge in video games because this, this is just a piece of shit right here" said Kevin

"We wanted to like it just like we wanted to like the waterworld games, but no, it's not worth it" said Lucy

**Upcoming episodes from this point**

**1: Tiger Electronic games**

**2: Viewers choice, last day to vote on my poll, results go up tonight**

**3: Michael Jackson's Moonwalker**

**4: Disney Afternoon games**


	16. Tiger Electronic games

"Hello everyone, for this episode, we'll be playing some basic, common, cheap and mass produced games. Games made by Tiger Electronics" said Lucy

"Tiger games are small portable games that were sold EVERYWHERE apparently back in the 80's and 90's. They were cheap and had fixed images in them that lit up as you pushed the buttons. They were like digital watches except they were games" said Kevin

"They were cheap, they made good birthday presents, and they only needed 2 double A batteries, while systems like the Game Boy, Atari Lynx, and Sega game gear needed more" said Lucy

"They made tiger games of everything, we have a whole box from our dads collection of games. Back in the day everyone had these, everyone had at least 1 at school. I remember before mom and dad trusted us with phones and that stuff, they let us play these things" said Kevin

"Tiger made everything they could into these games, tv shows like full house and Dinosaurs, cartoons like Chip n Dale and Ducktales, movies like Jurassic Park and Terminator, even NES games like Mega man 2 and Castlevania 2. They were fun at the time, but were they worth it?" asked Lucy

"We're gonna play a few for you to show you how these things work" said Kevin

The camera hovered over the 2

"These games have to be filmed up close unfortunately" said Lucy

"First we're gonna play Street fighter 2. Street Fighter's a popular franchise" said Kevin

Kevin tapped on the buttons

"Yeah this sucks. This is the lowest form of the game there is. First there's the arcade game, then there's the home console, then the game boy, and then this. Only thing worse could be the board game they made off this game" said Kevin

"Next is Full house, all you do is slap high fives and try to avoid inanimate objects trying to kill you. This sucks, rather play the full house fighting game for whatever system it was on" said Lucy

"You may think that games this simple can be easy to play, but most of the time when you play these, you don't know what to do. The controls are over the place, for example, Chip n Dale's Rescue Rangers had Jump up and Pick down, while there was this big button that said forward" said Kevin

"Castlevania 2 had jump up and jump right, and the sword button was below it" said Lucy

"The controls to some of these games don't always work because these things don't age well" said Kevin

"Here's a game that doesn't work, bowling, everytime we roll the ball the ball disappears before it hits the pins, what's up with that?" asked Kevin angrily

"Here's Jurassic Park, this one is probably one of the simpler games we have, all you do is avoid being hit by the dilophosaurus' venom spit, it's ok but the controls are faulty from age" said Lucy

"This one is just an average racing game, all you do is avoid crashing into cars until you reach the finish line, simple" said Kevin

Lucy held up a gameboy

"In 1989 Nintendo released the gameboy, the successor to the game and watch series of games. It was a cool thing, but it was expensive, had no backlight so you couldn't play in the dark, it was black and white and you had to buy your own games. But it was worth it, it was like having your very own video game console on the go. You may think this killed the tiger games, but no, tiger continued well on into the 90's" said Lucy

"Other companies like Konami tried to make their own versions of these games but failed, Tiger on the other hand continued on into the 90's. These things sold off the shelves, everyone continued to play these. They became so common that they weren't fun anymore. If we grew up in the real world in the 90's, we'd rather save up for a game boy or a game gear than buy these" said Kevin

"That's all we have to say about these things. But tiger didn't stop there, they also made" said Kevin

He held up something that looked like a digital watch

"Wrist games, according to the internet these are games and watches, but mostly games, i haven't found a part of it that's a watch" said Kevin

"How bad can these be? Well one of us is gonna find out" said Lucy

She gave Kevin one of the wrist games

"I'm not playing this you play it" said Kevin

"I don't want to play it" said Lucy

"Rock paper scissors, loser plays these things" said Kevin

"Deal" said Lucy

The 2 played their game and it ended with Kevin choosing paper and Lucy choosing Rock

"Paper covers rock i win" said Kevin

"2 out of 3?" asked Lucy

"Just play the game so we can move on with our lives" said Kevin angrily

Lucy sighed and took her watch off and put it in her pocket. She put on the wrist game and started to play a fighting game called Double Dragon

"So how is it?" asked Kevin

"It looks like shit" said Lucy

"Can't be that bad" said Kevin

He looked at it

"It does look like shit" said Kevin

"Exactly. I'd have more fun setting the time on my watch. The graphics are exactly like the portable games" said Lucy

"Next game, the simpsons" said Kevin as he handed Lucy another watch game

"I thought i wouldn't have to play another simpsons game on this show" said Lucy to herself as she put the next watch on

"I have no idea what i'm doing here" said Lucy

"1 last game, Batman returns" said Kevin

Lucy put the watch on

"This is the simplest one, all i do is punch clowns on motorcycles" said Lucy

Lucy threw the watch off and put her own one back on

"What's next?" asked Lucy

"What? Oh yeah right. By the late 90's Tiger finally made its own console, not one of those portable electronic games, an actual portable console. Behold the Game Com" said Kevin as he held up a big gray console

"When you look at the name on the console you may think it says game dot com, but no the console says its called Game Com" said Lucy

"This console was like an early smartphone, but much worse. Back in the 90's the only people who used smartphones were nerds, but no nerd wanted to use this. This thing was like a pda, it used a stylus making it the first touch screen game console. It had a phone book, a built in solitaire game, and it allowed access to the internet with a dial up modem, text only" said Kevin

"Why not just use a computer? You couldn't go on the internet if you left your house" said Lucy

"Now for the games, the system came with a game called lights out, all you do is turn off the lights, that's it. Other games are just mediocre games that aren't fun" said Kevin

"The lost world jurassic park, all you do is drive a truck and avoid dinosaurs jumping at you from behind" said Lucy

"Resident Evil 2, i'm playing this because my sister is afraid of zombies, my fault there, why is it everything i do affects you in the future?" asked Kevin

"I don't know you're just good at that stuff" said Lucy

"Yeah it's my fault you're addicted to ponies and afraid of zombies, and you don't have many friends" said Kevin

"It's not easy finding people who are your age and stuff like that. Come to think of it it's neither of us' faults for that. You don't have many friends either" said Lucy

"Moving on sis, anyway in this game, well you have like 3 seconds to figure out what to do before a zombie eats you" said Kevin

"Batman and robin, you go around punching people, nothing much" said Lucy

"That's all for this console. We'd end our review here, but there's one last thing we have to review, one of the worst portable game consoles ever made, the R zone" said Kevin as he held up a console with a head strap and controller

"This console is basically a crappy version of the Nintendo Virtual Boy, the games are in red and black, but the only thing that makes this good is that it has a head strap. We're going to play 1 game, Batman Forever" said Lucy

Lucy put the console on her head, grabbed the controller and looked at the tiny screen

"This sucks, i don't feel like i'm moving and i can't hit this guy behind me" said Lucy

"This is the worst portable console ever, who would wear this on the go, i can imagine being in the real world going 'Hey how's it going, don't mind me i'm just playing a game here' and then i get hit by something" said Kevin

"The game's screen is so tiny, i'd have to cover 1 eye to see the game" said Lucy

"Well that concludes this review of the tiger electronics games, we'll see you next time" said Kevin

**Upcoming episodes**

**1: Viewers choice poll winner: Nintendo Virtual Boy**

**2: Michael Jackson's Moonwalker**

**3: Disney Afternoon Games**

**4: Friday the 13th**


	17. Nintendo Virtual Boy

"Hello you know who we are and you know our friend Ella already, so there's no need for introductions"

Kevin looked next to him

"Hey where'd Ella go?" asked Kevin

She came in with a bottle of pepsi in her hands

"What, i needed a drink" said Ella

"Whatever, today we'll be talking about one of the worst Nintendo Consoles ever, before we do that, allow us to give a little history on this" said Kevin

"In the 1990's, The Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis were the 2 game consoles that dominated video games. By the mid 90's, the next generation consoles were on their way, such as the Sony Playstation, The Sega Saturn, and The Nintendo 64. The 16 bit era was coming to an end, the graphics and games were getting better than ever before. To fill in the gap before the N64 came out, Nintendo was working on a new portable game console to continue their success of portable game consoles after the Game and Watch games and the Gameboy. The product was called the VR32, but was later changed to the Virtual Boy" said Lucy

Ella grabbed a box from a shelf and placed something inside it on a table. The console had 2 legs and looked like a pair of goggles

"This is the Nintendo Virtual Boy, released in 1995, and only available for 1 year" said Kevin

"This was marketed as a virtual reality console, but it was anything but that. The games weren't in color, they were in red and black because according to the internet, other colors but red were expensive and drained the battery too fast. The console's battery life i believe is 4 hours. Next problem, the system hurt your eyes, the box said it could cause headaches and seizures, not a good selling point" said Lucy

"So this was a portable console, doesn't look like one" said Ella

"You're absolutely right, another problem was there wasn't anywhere comfortable to play this besides on a table. And who'd play this on the go, you couldn't play it in the car or on a plane or something, as a matter of fact, why would you take this anywhere with you?" asked Kevin "And the controllers are weird, they have 2 D pads, that's not something you see everyday"

"So tell me about the games" said Ella as she took a whole stack of games out of a box

"Right the games, unfortunately the only way we can show you these games is to zoom the camera in the eye piece, until now, thanks to some rewiring and some work we did, we're now able to play the games on the tv, that way we can play the games and not hurt our eyes in the process, because i'm not gonna start wearing glasses or anything" said Lucy

Ella grabbed a game and gave it to Lucy

"Not this one, mario tennis" said Lucy

Ella grabbed the game

"First up is mario's tennis. This was the game that came with the console, and the one most people played first" said Kevin

The game begins with mario shooting the ball right in your face. What's there to say about this? It's tennis with mario, nothing interesting. It's not even a first person perspective, if i want to play tennis with mario, i'd rather play that game boy advance game they made years later, i forget the name" said Kevin

"Next is Galactic Pinball" said Ella

"It's not first person either, it's just pinball" said Kevin

"You hit the flippers with the L and R buttons. You'd expect to make the ball go further the harder you hit the button, doesn't work like that here. I'd rather play an actual pinball machine or buy a pinball game on my phone" said Ella

"If you stare into this long enough maybe you could be the pinball wizard" said Kevin

"Next is red alarm, it's like star fox only worse. Star fox was a space pilot game where everything but the characters were like polygons, but that was fun. This is a space pilot game where you fly and shoot stuff, and in first person if you choose that perspective. The only problem is you can't tell when you're hitting something or if you can go thru something, because there's all these lines" said Lucy

"Next is Teleroboxer, the first game that uses both D pads and is in first person. This is fun, it's boxing but with robots, just like the movie Real Steel. you use both d pads to control your arms and block while the b button punches. It's a pretty fun game, and the animation when your opponent knocks you out is cool too" said Kevin

"Next in this stack, Wario Land" said Ella

"Wario land is one of the fun games for this console, it's a side scroller so its not taking advantage of the virtual reality" said Kevin

"From what i'm seeing, all you do is collect treasures, find keys, and fight monsters, this is pretty cool" said Ella

"This is an example of a game that shouldn't be on the virtual boy" said Lucy

"Next is panic bomber that's kind of like tetris, you get 3 of the same thing in a row and that thing disappears. Now here's the problem, why is this on virtual boy? Puzzle games like this are better with friends to play with. Believe it or not there's a port on the console that a cable would've attached to. The cable would've been used to link 2 virtual boys just like the game boy. But the cable was never released because the virtual boy failed before it could be made. No games were made to support the cable anyway" said Kevin

"Next is Mario Clash, what the hell is that?" asked Ella as she sipped her pepsi

"Every Nintendo console has a mario game of its own, this was one of them. It's basically a version of the original mario bros arcade game. You stomp on koopas and shoot their shells at enemies. The shells with 3 spikes on them have to be killed from a distance by throwing shells at them. This game's ok but it's not the best, this is the longest virtual boy game made, with over 99 levels" said Kevin

"Let me review the next one, this one is Nesters funky bowling, who's Nester?" asked Ella

"He was a mascot sort of to Nintendo Power Magazine" said Lucy

"Well this is just bowling, nothing much to say. What i like are the expressions on Nesters face" said Ella

She grabbed another game

"Next is virtual league baseball, all it is is baseball, that's it. The batting control is kind of bad, and moving the players in the outfield is also weird" said Ella

"Next we have Vertical force, it's a 2d shooter like galaga, only 3d thing about it is you change altitudes to shoot enemies. Most of the time you can stay in one place. This is a game that shouldn't be here, it should be on gameboy or something" said Kevin

"Golf, there were a lot of nintendo golf games, this one was kind of like golf on the NES, except its red. When playing golf i think of green not red" said Lucy

"This game sucks, so does this console" said Ella

"We're not done yet" said Kevin "Next is 3d tetris, you move the tetris blocks over a 3d cube, it's kind of confusing because since everything's red you can't tell where these things will go. This is also the only game besides teleroboxer to use both D pads"

"Next is a very rare game that we found hidden in our dads collection, Jack bros. It's a japanese game, it's also a story game but we can't speak japanese. It's played from an overhead perspective. Your 3 characters are Jack Lantern, Jack Frost, and Jack Ripper. Jack Ripper the skeleton is the coolest but he has the worst attack, he uses a sword to attack enemies while the other 2 shoot projectiles, that's stupid, did they plan it that way?" asked Lucy

"The game doesn't really use the 3d thing, besides when you go down to another floor. All you do is fight monsters and get to the next area" said Ella

"Now the last game, this is considered the worst game ever made for this console, Waterworld" said Kevin

"If you've seen our waterworld review we mentioned that there was one more game to review for it but we were gonna wait til we played that system, well here it is" said Lucy as she put the game in

"Ocean presents, Waterworld, Ella you seen waterworld?" asked Kevin

"Once, not a fan" said Ella

"We liked it believe it or not. The plot to this game is you're controlling the mariners boat. All you have to do is kill the smokers on their jet skis while protecting the atollers. The smokers are trying to capture the atollers as slaves, and if one gets away that affects your score" said Lucy

"The sun is red and the water is black. At least the water's not red or else this would be called Blood world, either way it looks like shit" said Ella

(Edited movie clip)

The Deacon from the movie is looking into the virtual boy

"It does look like shit" said the Deacon

(Back to reality)

"Waterworld is the only movie based game on virtual boy. The game's ok but it's not the best. Believe it or not there's a 9 player mode, but who's gonna play this with you?" asked Kevin

"The only thing that you try to do besides killing the smokers is trying to get a high score, which won't matter because the system doesn't save anything" said Ella

She turned the system off

"That's about everything we can say about the console. And we didn't pick these games, this is all of them. Every game besides Jack bros was every game released in the US. The virtual boy failed to get people to buy it and the people who tested it didn't like it. The virtual boy is nothing more than a collectible today" said Lucy

"I need another pepsi, gotta get the awful images of these games out of my head" said Ella

"Well that's it for today i guess. See you next time" said Kevin

**Upcoming:**

**1: Michael Jackson's Moonwalker**

**2: Disney Afternoon Games**

**3: Friday the 13th**

**4: Nightmare on Elm Street**


	18. Michael Jackson's Moonwalker

Lucy and Kevin are wearing white suits and fedoras

"Hello everyone, Lucy and this is my big brother Kevin" said Lucy

"And we're the video game kids" said the 2

"If you can't guess from our outfits, today we'll be reviewing a game for the sega genesis, Michael Jackson's Moonwalker" said Kevin as he held up a game case

"Michael Jackson's Moonwalker, this was a big deal when it came out. Everyone was into Michael Jackson in the 80's, he made such hits as Thriller, Billie Jean, Beat it, Bad, all sorts of songs. He even made some movies like Moonwalker and Captain EO. There weren't too many games where you could play as a celebrity when this came out. It was based off the arcade game of the same name, which was based off the movie of the same name. We haven't seen the movie but from what we know, the game is based off the smooth criminal segment of the movie" said Lucy

Kevin took the game out of the case and put it in the console

"The game starts out in Club 30, Michael is in his smooth criminal outfit, which is a white gangster suit and fedora, just like ours suits" said Kevin

"Michael first throws a quarter in the jukebox and a 16 bit version of smooth criminal starts playing" said Lucy

The music started and the 2 danced along to the music

"Your main attack consists of this kick and when you're crouched down a punch. You fight someone new every level, in this level we're fighting gangsters in blue suits. Your main objective is to open doors and rescue kids, mainly this little girl" said Kevin

Kevin opened a door and found a little girl

"Michael" said the girl before running away

"We'd say more but that's it, that's the whole game, finding and rescuing children. But who are these kids and who are these kidnappers?" asked Kevin

"According to the plot of the movie online, the girl's name is Katie, i know that because she's the only kid in the movie who carries a teddy bear. These gangsters, they only appeared once during the movie in a dance scene. The villains from the movie don't appear til later. We mentioned in our review of Hey Arnold the movie for the gameboy advance that one level reminded us of this game, that level was when you were in the FTI building searching for 4 documents, and you had to look thru every safe deposit box to find it. In this game you have to look inside every door to find the kids. Only way to avoid that is if you played this game enough times that you know where the kids are" said Lucy

"When you find all the kids, Bubbles the chimp lands on you and stars pointing in a direction you should go to, either left or right, but not up or down, so sometimes his instructions can be really confusing. When Bubbles is on you there's no enemies to fight, you just walk to where bubbles wants you to, and you have to be standing in a specific spot for the boss to come out" said Kevin

"When you reach the boss whose name is Mr. Big, he laughs and says you'll never catch him and then runs away where you fight a bunch of bad guys. you might be wondering why not just attack mr. Big when he comes out, well we can't because if we touch him he hurts us" said Lucy

"After beating 3 stages in the club we go into the street and do the same thing and fight street thugs and dogs. To defeat the dogs we have to crouch down and punch them, that's animal abuse right there. In this stage a 16 bit version of Beat it plays, it's pretty cool" said Kevin

"Let us tell you about this special power up. It comes at a specific spot at a specific time, its a shooting star, or Michael Jackson's Lucky star as it's known in the movie. If you're lucky enough to catch, you turn into a giant robot, Mecha Jackson, that is pretty cool. In every version of moonwalker michael turns into a giant robot, in the movie he was bullet proof and shot rockets and lasers. In the arcade game he only shot rockets and lasers, in this version he flies, shoots lasers, scatters bombs, it's awesome" said Lucy

"Only problem is you can't rescue the kids when you're like this, don't worry the power up only lasts a minute" said Kevin

"Now lets talk about the special moves, Michael spins and he can throw his hat at enemies or he can make everyone on the screen dance, after they dance michael knocks them out" said Lucy

"Of course there's a problem with using these special moves, for they drain half your life to do them. But doing the dances are worth it for the amusement factor, even the dogs, spiders, and zombies dance" said Kevin

Kevin did the dance attack and all the dogs on the screen start to dance to Beat it. Kevin and Lucy started dancing in their seats to the music

"The next stage is a graveyard where you fight zombies, the first thing people notice when playing this stage is thriller isn't playing, it's Another Part of Me from the Bad Album and the movie Captain EO. The reason for this is Michael didn't write the song so he technically didn't own it, because of that it couldn't be in the game. Although some versions of the game have the song when you do the dance attack, this game isn't one of them unfortunately" said Lucy

"The game starts getting hard from this point because there's so many places to look and the zombies in the second stage just keep coming, we can only beat it with a lot of luck" said Kevin

"The next level after the graveyard is the caves, where you listen to Billy Jean, in this stage there's no clear way of knowing where to go, you fight enemies from all the levels here. You have to know to break the walls in order to get to certain areas" said Lucy

"Next is the enemy hideout, where you use teleporters to get to certain areas" said Kevin

"Finally there's a boss battle with mr big in a first person space shooter. After defeating him you win the game" said Lucy

She turned the game off

"In conclusion it's not a bad game but it's the same thing in every level, and the stages get harder. Only reason you'd have to play this would be if you're a Jackson fan or you want to try it for yourself to see how well you do" said Lucy

"Well that's pretty much all there is to say" said Kevin

"Bye for now" said Lucy

**Upcoming:**

**1: Disney Afternoon Games**

**2: Friday the 13th**

**3: Nightmare on Elm Street**

**4: Nintendo Power Glove**

**5: Animaniacs**


	19. Disney Afternoon Games Pt 1

_DuckTales! Woo-oo!_  
_Everyday they're out there making_  
_DuckTales! Woo-oo!_

(Static)

_We're the Goof Troop_  
_And we'll always stick together_  
_We're the Goof Troop_  
_Best of friends forever_

(Static)

_Darkwing Duck (When there's trouble you call DW) _  
_Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous) _  
_Darkwing Duck (Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!)_

(Static)

_Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'n Dale  
Rescue Rangers!_  
_Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'n Dale_  
_When there's danger_  
_Oh no, it never fails_  
_Once they're involved_  
_Somehow whatever's wrong gets solved_

(Cut to Lucy, Kevin, and Ella)

"Hello everyone, I'm Lucy, this is my big brother Kevin, and our friend Ella" said Lucy

"And we're the video game kids"

"Today we'll be reviewing video games based off shows from the Disney Afternoon" said Kevin

"What's the Disney Afternoon?" asked Ella

"The Disney Afternoon was a programming block on disney channel from 1990-1997. It made tons of memorable shows such as Goof Troop, Chip N Dale's Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Talespin, Gargoyles, and plenty of other shows. Of course not many people remember those shows now, but the people who grew up with them or at least heard of them like them" said Kevin

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Ella

"You have your hobbies and we have ours" said Kevin

"The Disney Afternoon made plenty of video games based off it's shows, there were games for the NES, the Super Nintendo, the Turbo grafix 16 whatever that is but we got one, and there was even a remastered game for the Playstation 3. We even have a game for the pc, that one sucked bad but we're still gonna play it" said Lucy

"We have a whole box of games here we're gonna play along with a cooler full of nothing but coke and pepsi's, we're gonna be here for a while. I'm gonna pick the first game out of random" said Ella

Ella reached into a box and pulled out an old floppy disk

"What the hell is this?" asked Ella

"A floppy disk, it's what went in computers before disks were made" said Kevin

"What game is it?" asked Ella

"Only one way to find out, put it in an old piece of shit computer like the one in dads video game collection" said Lucy

The 3 went to Rancis' Video game collection room and put the game into an old gaming computer

"Oh no we're starting this review with a shitty game" said Lucy

"What is it?" asked Ella

"Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers The adventures in Nimnul's Castle" said Lucy

"What's bad about it?" asked Ella

"Let me explain the game first, Chip, Dale and their rescue ranger team have to save their friend Monterey Jack who's caught in a mouse trap in their arch enemy professor Nimnul's Castle. The first problem is the graphics, Chip, Dale, and their friend Gadget are all red, Chip n Dale were brown chipmunks and Gadget was a white Mouse. But that's not the worst part of the game, next is the gameplay" said Lucy

"The game is boring, the characters are slow, and the first level, well here's what you have to do, you have to climb in and out of holes one at a time til you reach the end of the screen. Your main objective is to collect parts for gadget to repair a flying machine to rescue Monty. There's a total of 9 levels, but if you're good enough you can finish this game in like 8-12 minutes maybe" said Kevin

"It's a short game, not many enemies to fight, in fact you don't fight anything. All you have to do is avoid this robot dog that chases you in every level. This is one of those games people are glad they forgot about" said Lucy

"Since we're here, we might as well play the other game for this system" said Ella

"Good point" said Lucy

Ella gave her a floppy disk

"This is DuckTales The quest for gold, this is another terrible game. First problem is the Ducktales theme in it sounds like Crap. The plot is Flintheart Glomgold challenges Scrooge Mcduck to see who's the richest duck in the world. The player has 30 days to collect different treasures. To help you on your mission are scrooge's nephews Huey, Duey, and Louie, and pilot Launchpad Mcquack. One of the things you have to do are these flying stages, these levels you do not want to mess up on. If you crash the plane you lose a few days of your journey while your plane is being repaired" said Kevin

"The gameplay itself is boring and awful, you go left, right, up and down slowly to find treasures. It's not an overhead perspective if that's what you're thinking, it's not a sidescroller like the chip n dale game either, i don't know how to describe it" said Ella

Lucy turned the game off and threw it behind her

"Piece of shit that game was" said Lucy

The 3 of them walked back to the media room

"Next is DuckTales for NES, this game should help us get those awful computer games out of our heads. First thing that's good about this game is it has an awesome 8 bit version of the ducktales theme" said Lucy

"You play as Scrooge Mcduck again. You go around the world collecting treasures from different countries again, but this time the game's a side scroller. You can whack blocks with your cane or jump on enemies with your cane as a pogo stick. It's easier to use your cane as a pogo stick in this game than whacking things, although sometimes you have to whack things to do certain things" said Ella

"There are 5 different levels and you can play them in any order you wish, those include The Moon, the amazon, the himalayas, Transylvania, and the African Mines. The game is fun but it can be hard at times, one level we can't get through is the himalayan level, you can't use your pogo cane in the snow, and the snow's everywhere. And the enemies respawn fast so you better keep moving. Also the sound effects to when you kill an enemy can be annoying after a while, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying this game" said Kevin

"Now we're going to play DuckTales Remastered for the Playstation 3, this game is basically a modern day version of the original ducktales game but with a couple more levels including the first level where you have to stop the beagle boys from stealing all your money. The attacks and moves are the same in this game. The graphics are impressive and the voices, brilliant, they sound just like the cartoon. It even has the classic Ducktales theme song. This is a great game" said Lucy

"Last Ducktales game is Ducktales 2 for the NES, the plot is your nephews found part of a treasure map, and you have to find the rest of it around the world. The levels include Niagra falls, a lost continent, a pirate ship in the bermuda triangle, egypt, and scotland. The gameplay is the same as the original game, so there's not much to say about that. The goal is also the same which is to collect treasures. It's a good game i must say" said Ella as she sipped a bottle of pepsi


	20. Disney Afternoon Games Pt 2

"Next we have Darkwing Duck for the NES and Gameboy" said Ella

"Darkwing Duck was a cool game, for some reason back in the 90's there were a lot of duck related shows on, i wonder why that was?" asked Kevin

"The plot is you play as Darkwing and your weapon is a gas gun that kills enemies. You fight villains from the show, 3 at a time, and the levels can be played in any order. The gameboy version is pretty much the same game but in black and white. I also love the 8 bit darkwing duck theme in the beginning" said Lucy

"The game is a side scroller, there are plenty of enemies to fight including these turtles that shoot their shells at you, soldiers, these weasels, one thing i like is that you can use your cape to deflect bullets, all you do is hold the up button on the D pad" said Ella as she sipped a can of coke

"Ella you do know that's coke you're drinking right?" asked Lucy

Ella looked at the can

"Don't you dare spit that out in here" said Lucy

Ella got up and ran out of the room

"The bosses can take some getting used to for they take a lot of hits and are always moving. The one level we don't like is this sewer level where you're travelling in the dark, these creatures come out of nowhere and attack you" said Kevin

"Despite the difficulty, it's a fun game and is worth playing" said Lucy

Ella came back in the room

"I can't believe i drank that, i hate coke" said Ella

"You should've looked at the can before you drank it, you owe us a dollar" said Kevin

"Can we move on now?" asked Ella

"Yeah next we have Darkwing Duck for Turbografx-16, now you may be wondering what the hell is that?" asked Kevin

"It's one of those obscure things nowadays, the games are ok when you find the right game, but this game, it just sucks" said Lucy

"You play as Darkwing, your main attack is bouncing on people's heads like mario, you can also use your gun to attack but you have limited ammo. The graphics are good but that can't save this game" said Ella

"The controls are awful, the jumping is sometimes delayed, and the levels are hard to do. If you die you get sent back to the beginning of the level, Die 3 times game over" said Kevin angrily

"You have to collect puzzle pieces to fight the bosses, but the hit detection is awful, i can't stand this" said Lucy angrily

She grabbed the game and threw it behind her. She grabbed one of the cokes and chugged it down

"Piece of crap game" said Lucy angrily

"Next is Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers for NES" said Kevin as he put the game in

"This is a 2 player game" said Kevin as he gave a controller to his sister

"First thing you're greeted to is an 8 bit version of the rescue rangers theme, which is cool. The characters on the cutscenes look great too. If you play as 1 player, you get to play as chip or Dale. If you play with 2 players, Player 1 is Chip and Player 2 is Dale. The plot is a pet cat has gone missing and you gotta find him. You later learn by the game's villain Fat cat that there never was a missing cat and he kidnapped Gadget, and you gotta save her" said Kevin

"The game is simple, you jump, kill robot dogs and other enemies with boxes and apples and you fight a boss at the end" said Lucy

"The game can be tough at times though, especially with 2 players. If 1 player dies you suffer too. you gotta be really careful not to mess up" said Kevin

"One thing i find cool is this invincibility power up that appears every few levels. You walk past this box and you're greeted by their friend Zipper who gives you temporary invincibility and knocks out all the enemies for you. That's a pretty strong fly if he can do that. This power up only lasts a few seconds so get as far as you can with this power up" said Lucy

"Next we have Rescue Rangers 2 for the same system" said Ella

Lucy gave her her controller

"The plot to this game is Fat cat has escaped from prison and you gotta stop him. As usual you play as chip or dale, and you basically do the same thing as the last game, enough said about that" said Ella


	21. The LAST EPISODE (Animaniacs)

**Hello everyone, i have some bad news for the people who're enjoying this story, ratings have declined more than my old gumball stories. My new chapters get less readers than those did. Plus i had some people tell me the story was boring and wasn't as good as my other stories. I don't want to work on a story that not many people care about anymore. If ratings were better i had a lot more ideas to do, but since they're not, i guess this is the last chapter, enjoy**

(Lucy, Ella, and Kevin are sitting on a couch)

"Hello everyone and welcome to our very last episode. Apparently no one's interested anymore in this show so we're gonna end this after we play 2 more games" said Ella

"For our very last game we're going to play Animaniacs for Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo" said Lucy

"What's Animaniacs?" asked Ella

"A cartoon made by Steven Spielberg in the 90's" said Kevin

"Steven Spielberg made cartoons?" asked Ella

"Yes he did" said Lucy

"First we're going to play the sega game, it's a side scroller as usual. The 16 bit theme sounds ok. The plot is the warner brothers and their warner sister dot" said Kevin

A picture of dot came to life on the game case

"Call me dottie, and you die" said the picture before becoming a picture again

"What the hell was that?" asked Ella

"Weird things happen with these games" said Lucy

"The plot is Yakko, Wakko, and Dot want to meet celebrities, so they want to build a store and collect movie memorabilia to do that. There's 4 levels, you play as Yakko Wakko and Dot who each have their own special moves, Yakko uses a paddleball, Dot uses her cuteness, and Wakko uses a giant mallet" said Lucy

"The game can be confusing at times, also you have to monitor how your character is doing from the top left corner of the screen, because if they start to get tired or sad, you have to make sure they don't do that. One thing that's annoying is this security guard named Ralph who keeps trying to capture you" said Ella

"It's ok, The super nintendo was the better of the 2 i must say, the 16 bit theme was much better, and had a whole new plot. Pinky and the Brain are going to steal the script to the greatest movie in the world and you have to get the script back. You play as Yakko, Wakko and Dot through a bunch of stages to get the script back including an adventure stage, a space stage, a fantasy stage, and a final battle with pinky and the brain in a robotic suit. Your main attack is this dash that comes in handy when fighting an enemy" said Lucy

"What's fun about the game is it's 3d and has characters from the show. The stages can be tricky but with some work and patience, you can beat them" said Kevin

"Like the last game the security guard is trying to catch you, but he can be stopped by jumping on his head" said Ella

"The pages for the script can be found in unlikely places in the levels, so you have to search everywhere for them, and there's 24 pages you need to find. The game has 2 endings, if you don't find all the script pages the ceo yells at you. If you do he watches the movie and yells at you saying the movie has nothing but you in it. Then the characters say they have the best cartoon, video game, and now a movie" said Lucy

"After the credits, the brain tells pinky that they have to plan for tomorrow night to take over the world and the game ends" said Kevin

"The games are ok, challenging at times but they're good to play. Well that's all we have to say, we're the video game kids, signing off for the last time" said Lucy

"Nice knowing ya i guess" said Kevin


End file.
